Philippe of Belgium
|successor = Elisabeth |reg-type = |regent = Elio Di Rupo Charles Michel |spouse = |issue-link = #Marriage |issue = |full name = |house = Belgium (Saxe-Coburg-Gotha branch) |father = Albert II of Belgium |mother = Paola Ruffo di Calabria |birth_date = |birth_place = Belvédère Castle, Laeken, Brussels, Kingdom of Belgium |death_date = |death_place = |religion = Roman Catholicism }} Philippe or Filip ( , , , , ; born 15 April 1960) is the King of the Belgians, having ascended the throne on 21 July 2013, following his father's abdication. He is the eldest child of King Albert II, whom he succeeded upon Albert's abdication for health reasons, and Queen Paola. He married Countess Mathilde d'Udekem d'Acoz (now Queen Mathilde), with whom he has four children. King Philippe's elder daughter, Princess Elisabeth, is first in the line of succession. Early life Philippe was born on 15 April 1960 during the reign of his uncle, King Baudouin of Belgium. His father, Prince Albert, Prince of Liège (later King Albert II) was the second son of King Leopold III of Belgium and a younger brother of Baudouin. His mother, Paola, Princess of Liège (later Queen Paola), is a daughter of Italian aristocrat Fulco VIII, Prince Ruffo di Calabria, 6th Duke of Guardia Lombarda. His mother descends from the French House of La Fayette, and the king is a descendant of Gilbert du Motier, marquis de Lafayette and Marie Adrienne Françoise de Noailles. He was born at the Belvédère Castle in Laeken north of Brussels. He was baptised one month later at the church of Saint Jacques-sur-Coudenberg in Brussels on 17 May, and named Philippe after his great-great-grandfather Prince Philippe, Count of Flanders. His godparents were his paternal grandfather, King Leopold III, and his maternal grandmother, Donna Luisa, Princess Ruffo di Calabria. Education From 1978 to 1981, Philippe was educated at the Belgian Royal Military Academy in the 118th "Promotion Toutes Armes". On 26 September 1980, he was appointed second lieutenant and took the officer's oath. He continued his education at Trinity College, Oxford and he attended graduate school at Stanford University, California, where he graduated in 1985 with an MA degree in political science. He obtained his fighter pilot's wings and his certificates as a parachutist and a commando. In 1989, he attended a series of special sessions at the Royal Higher Defence Institute. The same year, he was promoted to colonel. In 1993 King Baudouin died in Spain, Albert became the new king, and Philippe became the new heir apparent, titled Duke of Brabant. On 25 March 2001, the prince was appointed to the rank of major-general in the Land Component and the Air Component and to the rank of rear-admiral in the Naval Component. Marriage wave to the crowds in Brussels after Philippe's swearing in as new Belgian monarch.]] Philippe married Mathilde d'Udekem d'Acoz, daughter of a Walloon Count of Belgian noble family and female line descendant of Polish noble families such as the Princes Sapieha and Counts Komorowski, on 4 December 1999 in Brussels, in a civil ceremony at the Brussels Town Hall and a religious ceremony at the Cathedral of Saint Michel and Saint Gudule in Brussels. They have four children: * Princess Elisabeth, Duchess of Brabant, born 25 October 2001 at Erasmus Hospital in Brussels * Prince Gabriel, born 20 August 2003 at Erasmus Hospital in Brussels * Prince Emmanuel, born 4 October 2005 at Erasmus Hospital in Brussels * Princess Eléonore, born 16 April 2008 at Erasmus Hospital in Brussels Foreign trade On 6 August 1993, the government named Philippe as honorary chairman of the Belgian Foreign Trade Board (BFTB). He succeeded his father, who had been honorary chairman of the BFTB since 1962. On 3 May 2003, Philippe was appointed honorary chairman of the board of the Foreign Trade Agency, replacing the BFTB. In this capacity, Philippe has headed more than 60 economic missions.Agence pour le Commerce extérieur, Missions antérieures Upon his accession as seventh King of the Belgians, this role was taken over by his sister Princess Astrid. Accession , 2013]] King Albert II announced on 3 July 2013 that he would abdicate in favour of Philippe on 21 July 2013. Approximately one hour after King Albert II's abdication, Prince Philippe was sworn in as King of the Belgians. His eldest child, Princess Elisabeth became his heir apparent and is expected to become Belgium's first queen regnant. Military ranks * 26 September 1980 – 21 March 1983: ** Belgian Air Force, Second Lieutenant ** Belgian Army, Second Lieutenant ** Belgian Navy, no rank * 21 March 1983 – 1 December 1989: ** '''Belgian Air Force, Captain ** Belgian Army, Captain ** Belgian Navy, no rank * 1 December 1989 – 5 April 2001: ** Belgian Air Force, Colonel ** Belgian Army, Colonel ** Belgian Navy, no rank * 5 April 2001 – 25 March 2010: ** Belgian Air Component, Major General ** Belgian Land Component, Major General ** Belgian Marine Component, Divisional Admiral * 15 March 2010 – 21 July 2013: ** Belgian Air Component, Lieutenant General ** Belgian Land Component, Lieutenant General ** Belgian Marine Component, Vice Admiral * Since 21 July 2013 (oath as King): ** Belgian Air Component, General ** Belgian Land Component, General ** Belgian Marine Component, Admiral Titles, styles, honours and arms of Philippe, King of the Belgians]] * 15 April 1960 – 9 August 1993: His Royal Highness Prince Philippe of Belgium * 9 August 1993 – 21 July 2013: His Royal Highness The Duke of Brabant * 21 July 2013 – present: His Majesty The King of the Belgians National honours Foreign honours Ancestors See also * Line of succession to the Belgian throne * Prince Philippe Fund Notes References External links * Official biography from the Belgian Royal Family website * DHnet Article (French) about Prince Philippe's education and military career. |- |- |- Category:1960 births Category:21st-century Belgian monarchs Category:20th-century Roman Catholics Category:21st-century Roman Catholics Category:Royal Military Academy (Belgium) alumni Category:Alumni of Trinity College, Oxford Category:Belgian monarchs Category:Members of the Senate (Belgium) Category:Belgian people of German descent Category:Belgian people of Italian descent Category:Belgian people of Swedish descent Category:Belgian Roman Catholics Category:Dukes of Brabant Category:House of Belgium Category:Living people Category:People from Laeken Category:Princes of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha Category:Stanford University alumni Category:Grand Crosses of the Order of Aviz Category:Grand Crosses of the Order of Christ (Portugal) Category:Grand Crosses of the Order of Honour (Greece) Category:Grand Crosses Special Class of the Order of Merit of the Federal Republic of Germany Category:Grand Crosses of the Order of Merit of the Republic of Hungary (civil) Category:Grand Crosses of the Order of Merit of the Republic of Poland Category:Grand Crosses of the Order of the Condor of the Andes Category:Grand Crosses of the Order of the Liberator General San Martin Category:Knights Grand Cross of the Order of Isabella the Catholic Category:Knights Grand Cross of the Order of Orange-Nassau Category:Knights of the Golden Fleece Category:Knights of the Order of the Gold Lion of the House of Nassau Category:Knights of the Holy Sepulchre Category:Knights of Malta Category:Recipients of the Order of al-Hussein bin Ali Category:Grand Croix of the Légion d'honneur Category:20th-century Belgian people Category:21st-century Belgian people Category:House of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha (Belgium)